1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to barbecue coal and ash removing scoops and more particularly pertains to rearranging burning coals while cooking and removing coal ashes afterwards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ash removing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, ash removing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of removing ashes from various structures are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,945 to Scott a folding garden tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,419 to Kalan discloses a fireplace ash cleaning shovel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,357 to Richards discloses an ash separating shovel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,474 to Dauphinais discloses an ash-removal shovel.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,493 to Lugtenaar discloses a firefighting tool set.
In this respect, the barbecue coal and ash removing scoops according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rearranging burning coals while cooking and removing coal ashes afterwards.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved barbecue coal and ash removing scoops which can be used for rearranging burning coals while cooking and removing coal ashes afterwards. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.